I thought this was School, NOT a dating service!
by CrazeeChibi
Summary: " Seimei Kōtō Gakkō no Tame no Nyūeiji no Junbi Entrance Form  1.Name:  2.Age:  3.Gender:  4.Orientation  Please Choose One : Straight Bi Gay  "WHAT!"  Full summery and parings inside.
1. Blurb

Uzumaki Naruto in coming Freshman to Seimei Kōtō Gakkō no Tame no Nyūeiji no Junbi has finally gotten himself adopted. His new home ins't exactly normal considering he has two fathers that aren't exactly well sane. Still Naruto adores his new parent Hatake Iruka and Hatake Kakashi who are both teachers at his future High School. So now free of the orphanage he prepares for the start of the new school year. But as he looks over the Entrance Form for the High School he will be attending he starts to suspect it's not your average High School. When he asks his new parents about it the answer is less the informative. Dejected and annoyed poor unsuspecting Naruto fills out the life changing form.

Parings: SasuNaru, NejiSai, GaaraLee, KibaShika, TemaHina, KakaIru, and maybe more if I feel like it or people bug me (by the way I write my parings as semeuke or if you don't know what that means dominate/submissive and if you don't know what that is your an idiot who needs to stop reading this and go find a dictionary, I know this is the normal way to write it but some people,like possibly the ones who need dictionaries,may not know that so I felt the need to say it) also this story may possibly have mpreg.


	2. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto, a lean blond fourteen year old with spiky hair bright blue sapphires for eyes tan skin and three strange whisker like marks on each cheek, sat at the dinning room table of his new home after dinner, wearing a pare orange pajama pants and a black tank top, looking over the questions on his Entrance Form for the High School he will be attending in September. It was going well...until he got to the fourth question.

Seimei Kōtō Gakkō no Tame no Nyūeiji no Junbi Entrance Form

Name: UzumakiNaruto

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Orientation (Please Choose One): Straight Bi Gay

Thinking he hard read it wrong Naruto looked up and blinked a few times then looked back and read the question again, unsurprisingly it was still the same. Seeing that had had read it correctly he screamed.

"NANI!"

Hearing the scream Naruto's new father Hatake Iruka, a slim brunet man of about twenty-six with his long hair pulled up into a high pony tail panicked dark brown eyes mocha skin and a scar across his nose, Hatake Iruka can running in, waring dark green pajama pants and a brown T-shirt. Being the more maternal of his fathers, he wanted to see what was wrong with his son.

"What's wrong Naruto? Are you okay!"

Shaken out of his stupor Naruto looked to his new mother figure with a horrified expression and pointed to the paper like it would bite him.

"What kind of question is this! Aren't Schools not allowed to ask stuff like that

! Where are you sending to!" Naruto ranted. Having been disturbed from his favorite book Naruto's second and strangest father Hatake Kakashi, a tall man of thirty with silver hair spiked to the left into a lazy red eye leaving his grey eye in full view and fairly pale skin, but the strangest thing about him was that he was waring a thick green wool scarf that covered the lower half of his face no shirt and lose black pajama pants.

"What's with all the noise?" He asked. Flayling the questioniare around screaming hystericaly Naruto replyed.

"What's with these questions?" Kakashi simply raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I don't see a problem there the same questions Iruka and I answered when we went to Seimei Kōtō Gakkō no Tame no Nyūeiji no Junbi." He drawled. Naruto just sputtered in shock.

" It's true Naruto. Now stop being rediculus and just answer the questions, they are about you it should not be that hard!" Iruka huffed in annoyence science he really thought something might have been wrong with his son. He then turned and left taking Kakashi with him leaving Naruto gapping in indignation. Grumbling Naruto went back to answering his questions not finishing well after midnight because he started spazing everyother question.

Hey peoples!

So I have a new stroy. I was going to have it Betaed but the person I got was taking to long and I have no patients for such things so I'm posting un betaed until I find one I like. So if you are and or know a beta you think would be good please contact me via (my latin teacher would be so proud) Privet Message on here or through AIM my screen name is BBjHolly.

By the way the name of the school ruffly means New Age life preperation High School, or something like that I don't have my not book with the english name with me to be sure what I put. If this is very very wrong in some way shape or for please inform me via ( again! Ha I'm on a roll) the previously listed ways and then please inform Google Translate because I feel they should know that they are giving wrong translations. Also know if you say I'm wrong when I'm right and try to correct me with something really wrong to be a big jerk face then I'll just ask my fluent in Japanese, japanese friend and end up taking time away from her insane study schedule for her millions of ap classes and then se'll fail and it will be all your jerk facy fault.

Note if you contact me just to be crule little bitches I will a bigger bitch right back.

Well that's all Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm a WHAT that has to ware WHAT!

It was an average day in Konoha the birds were singing, dogs were barking, cats were meowing, and Uzumaki Naruto was spazzing...again.

Just like any other day poor unsuspecting Naruto had gone to get the mail, little did he know of the life change things that had been delivered. When he reached the mailbox he found the usual bills, letters to his father's from friends, but today he also found a letter for himself and a package from his school. Excited Naruto ran into the house and set his things down on the dining room table, he decided to open the package thinking it was his uniform...oh how he wished he wasn't right.

"NANI!" Naruto's earth shattering scream was promptly fallowed by Iruka rushing into the room and fussing over him.

" What, what's wrong Naruto? Are you hurt!" Iruka fretted. All Naruto could do was point at the open package innocently sitting on the table in absolute horror. Sighing Iruka picked up the oh so terrifying articles of clothing. The articles in question were a pair of red short shorts that would go to about his mid thigh if that, a form fitting long sleeve button up shirt that would stop right above his belly button, a red blazer of the same style as the shirt but had the school logo of a swirly leaf on the right breast in white, white knee high socks with red around the tops and to top it off white shoes that look like they were made for a doll NOT a high school BOY!

"Why are you screaming at your school uniform Naruto?" Iruka inquired. Again all Naruto could do was point. At this time Kakashi decided to stroll into the room nose in his favorite book. Stopping in front of the to he looked at the outfit that Iruka was holding and grinned or looked like he was grinning because his fully visible eye went into a u shape.

"So Naru-chan you got uke? I remember when Iruka wore that outfit" he sighed dreamily with a far off look in his eye "hey would you happen to still have it Ruka-chan?" He asked. Only to get smacked up the head by Iruka. Who was about to start chastising him when they heard a loud thud. Looking down the saw poor Naruto out cold on the floor.

When Naruto finally came too he was laying on his bed his uniform was neatly folded on his dresser and the large envelope from his school that he hadn't got to open was lying next to him. Naruto stared at the package for what seemed like forever trying to burn a hole into it. When that didn't work he sighed in defeat and picked it up and eventually he opened it.

Seimei Kōtō Gakkō no Tame no Nyūeiji no Junbi: Student Information

Student Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Student ID #: 38573647

Student Grade: 9

Student Classification: Uke

Student Match: Uchiha Sasuke

And He was out again.

Yup I'm cruel so any way same junk as last time looking for a beta if you have info for this contact me.

If you have questions, comments, concerns or you just want someone to talk to contact me.

To contact me send a pm or use AIM my screen name is bbjholly.

Thanks people I'll update soonish!

Salvette (Ha take that latin I own you! Not really I don't even own Naruto how can I own latin)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: " Going over classes and meeting your Fiance... WHAT!"

When Naruto woke up next it was to the sun shinning in his face and a banging on his door. And shouting there always had to be shouting.

"Naruto! Naruto! Get up right now Uchiha Sasuke is here and he has been waiting for ten minutes already!" Iruka was yelling from the other side of Naruto's bed room door. Naruto looked around confusedly trying to decipher what was happening and what Iruka was talking about, when his gaze landed on the packet of papers he was looking at last night. His eyes bulged out and he almost passed out again as all the memories came back to him, almost...but Iruka was still yelling at him.

" I'm coming just let me get dressed I'll be down in a minute!" Naruto screamed cutting Iruka off mid rant. He heard Iruka heading down the stairs and started rushing around his room trying to find something decent to ware. Finally he decided on an orange long sleeved shirt and baggy blue a deep breath he opened his door and headed down the hall to the stairs then he slowly proceeded to walk down the stairs into the living room. His breath caught at the sight before him. Sitting in his living room on his couch was the most drop dead gorgeous boy he had ever seen. The boy had black hair with tints of blue, eyes so dark they looked black, and almost snow white skin. He was waring a dark blue hoodie, and grey skinny jeans. The god boy was talking to Iruka and had a look of annoyance on his face.

Naruto was considering running for it when, " Oh so glade you could join us Naru-chan!" _I__hate__you__Kakashi!_ Naruto seethed in his mind, as Iruka and the god boy turned their attention on to Naruto. Iruka smiled and rushed to Naruto pulling him over to the god boy.

"Uchiha-san this is my son Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto this is Uchiha Sasuke your fiance," Iruka explained, then whispered as an after thought "and if you faint again so help me." Naruto gulped and nodded shakily in reply to his mother like father.

"Um hey" Naruto said quietly with a shy wave. Sasuke just looked him up and down with those cold eyes, as if he were appraising a gift he had gotten for his birthday then smirked and looked Naruto right in the eye and said, "You just got very luck Dobe."

Iruka groaned and slapped his forehead while Kakashi just giggled, whether it was because of the impending disaster that was about to happen or his perverted book is unclear. Naruto had his mouth hanging open in absolute shock. When he came back to his senses he glared at the Uchiha and all hell broke lose.

"What did you just call me Teme!" Naruto shouted in rage.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and taunted " Are you deaf and dumb Dobe?" Iruka grabbed Naruto around his middle to prevent a tragedy from happening, aka Naruto getting his ass handed to him, and quickly tried to direct the conversation to something that would't destroy his living room.

"Naruto why don't you take Uchiha-san up to your room so you can talk and get to know each other better." He suggested. Naruto mumbled something along the lines of it being impossible to get to know someone with their head shoved that far up their ass. Which Iruka promptly smacked him for so grumbled a fine and stomped off to his room not bothering to wait for Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san you can just fallow Naruto up to his room." Iruka sighed.

"Thank you Okāsan, and you can just call me Sasuke I am going to marry your son after all." Sasuke replied. Iruka smiled and nodded as Sasuke got up and fallowed his pouting Dobe. Kakashi stated giggling again and Iruka smacked him again for being no help.

Sasuke got to Naruto's room and just walked in without asking and started looking around with what Naruto had dubbed the appraisal stare.

"Hey Teme it's called knocking ever heard of it!" Naruto shouted from his unmade bed. Naruto looked over at him laying on the tangled orange sheets and raised an eyebrow.

"The door was open Dobe."

"It's still polite to ask to come in Teme!"

Sasuke just smirked and moved Naruto over so he could sit on the bed, causing Naruto to glare deep hatred at him.

"Stop trying to be intimidating and get your schedule out." Sasuke ordered.

"Teme your not the boss of me!" Naruto yelled indignantly. Sasuke glared at him and Naruto faltered and looked away nervously. _Damn__that__Teme__and__his__affective__glares!_ Then he picked up the papers that he a labeled the soul stealing papers of death, and handed them to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and took them out of Naruto's hands then took his out of a grey messenger bag that Naruto just now noticed he had.

" Because I know you have no idea what's going on, I'm going to explain it all to you. Starting with our daily schedule." Sasuke stated. Naruto was about to protest when Sasuke glared at him again so he just grunted. Sasuke nodded and put both schedules in front of them.

Student Course Schedule: Uchiha Sasuke

**Period** **Class** **Instructor(s)**

1 World History Asuma

2 First Year Literature Jiraiya

3 Physical Education Gai

4 Geometry Kabuto

5 Biology Orochimaru

6 Beginner Music Kurenai

7 Beginner Art Deidara and Sasori

8 First Year Seme Class Kakashi

Student Course Schedule: Uzumaki Naruto

**Period** **Class** **Instructor(s)**

1 World History Asuma

2 First Year Literature Jiraiya

3 Physical Education Gai

4 Geometry Kabuto

5 Biology Orochimaru

6 Beginner Music Kurenai

7 Beginner Art Deidara and Sasori

8 First Year Uke Class Iruka

Naruto stared at the pieces of paper in silent horror giving Sasuke the chance to talk uninterrupted.

"As you can see we have the same classes, except of corse the seme or uke class. This is because the school likes to keep freshmen with their partners so they have more time to bond. As we get older are schedules may be different. Now...Dobe!" Sasuke's explaining was cut off by Naruto ripping his schedule away from Sasuke.

"Why am I Uke!"

And that's where it ends!

Usually complates and statements for the end, you know how to reach me.

Nú fara ( I will do a request of the person who knows what language this is AND what it says)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: He's obviously a bitch so why am I HIS bitch?

Hello peoples I'm going to bug you up here too hahahahahhaha. Anyway I feel people don't read my rants at the bottom of these chapters and they ARE important people they are! They give you opportunities to maybe get what you want done! Like my little challenge at the end of the last chapter!

So now I will get to the new chapter but read at the bottom! (p.s. I in no way shape or form own Naruto thank you)

Naruto pants and struggles under Sasuke who has him pinned down on Naruto's bed. This happened because after Naruto's out burst the boys got into a pointless shouting match which turned into an even more pointless wresting match which got them into the position they a currently in.

" Teme get off me!" Naruto shouted in rage bucking his hips to get Sasuke off. Sasuke smirked and leaned down so his mouth was next to Naruto's ear.

"You know Dobe you may want to stop moving like that, unless of course you want to practice for our wedding night." To accentuate his point Sasuke rubbed his hardening crotch on Naruto's. This caused the blond to blush like a tomato and go completely still. Feeling it was safe Sasuke got off his traumatized Dobe and looked at him smugly.

"Now that you are cooperating, lets get back to business." Sasuke picked the papers back up and started look through them while Naruto came back to his sense.

"Hentai!"

The raven haired boy sighed in annoyance and glared at the blond vixen. Naruto pouted and looked away which made Sasuke nod and go back to the papers.

"So our school schedule is fairly self-explanatory, now after school we will do our homework together, I will not look bad just because _you_ don't do your work. After homework we will have dinner together, we will be alternating between your hose and mine so we both get to know our new families. Oh and on school days you and your Fathers will pick me up, that's just logical we _are_ all going to the same place. As for the weekends we will have a sleepover at _least__once_every weekend and we will spend two hours a day or more together. Now any questions?" Having finished his dictation Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was gaping at him nodding.

"Just one, WHO THE HELL DIED AND MADE YOU QUEEN OF MY LIFE!"

Rubbing his ears Sasuke glared at the loud mouth and snapped. "Listen here my ignorant little _Uke,_you better get used to doing what I say because I am your _Seme_and I will be taking care of you after we graduate." Naruto glared at him intending to continue arguing but remembered where that got him previously and thought better of it and just settled for pouting. Then a thought came to him.

"Hey Teme what's up with this school anyway?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked surprised when the fight he was expecting didn't come, then went back to his I'm-cooler-than-you-and-we-both-know-it look before answering.

"Seimei Kōtō Gakkō no Tame no Nyūeiji no Junbi is an institution to make life easier for people by setting them up with their perfect match. This eliminates the stress of trying to find someone on your own. The system has been 99.9% effective and is being expanded to other schools." Was Sasuke's explanation. Naruto nodded in understanding then asked.

"And dressing the students as sluts fits in how?" This caused Sasuke to look at him like he was crazy until he realized the uniforms were different for Semes and Ukes not just boys and girls. Then he got a perverted and predatory look on his face, which had alarm bells sounding in Naruto's head.

"Naruto go put your uniform on so I can see how it looks." Sasuke purred. Naruto shook his head furiously.

"Not on your life you Hentai Teme!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Panting the boys sat there glaring at each other when finally Naruto looked down and whimpered. "But Sasuke-sama I don't want you to see me in my uniform until the first day of school." And Sasuke passed out from blood loss via (haha) nose bleed. Which caused Naruto to panic. After all the excitement was over Sasuke went home and Naruto and his fathers went to bed early to be rested up for the first day of school in the morning.

And End!

So my usually rants and such. The option to figure out what I said at the end and in what language is still open. So please do that!

Until next time peeps!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I already feel like I'm in Hell and Class hasn't even STARTED!

Hello my loverly readers! On topic today I am answering a comment that my chapters are short and I am trying to work on this really I am! It's just very hard for me to make long chapters without getting away from the point, my goal for this chapter is five pages or more. So bare with me people and now I stop my rant and get to the story yay!

And I got a beta reader! Thank you MrAntiNaruHina!

"NARUTO! Get down here! We are going to be late and we still have to pick up Sasuke!" Iruka yelled at Naruto's door, trying to break it down.

"I am NOT coming out dressed like this! I look like a HOOKER!" Naruto yelled back.

"Then you will deal with it like I had to! Now get in the car so we can go!"

"No!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, if you are not in that car by the time I count to five I will never let you have ramen AGAIN!"

Naruto was buckled in the car before Iruka even started counting. Iruka sighed in relief and dragged Kakashi into the car. Getting into the driver's seat and looking in the rear view mirror, he saw Naruto wearing a coat that covered the main part of his outfit.

"Well, at least you shaved your legs." He sighed.

Naruto mumbled something about having to or else he would look more stupid. Kakashi just laughed, which made Iruka smack him. He rubbed his head in irritation. 'The day hasn't even started yet and already I have a headache'. Sighing, he pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the Uchiha estate.

When they arrived at the estate, it left the occupants of the car gaping. The place was HUGE! From what they could see, it had at least three stories and was made up mostly of glass.

"Of course the Teme would be loaded." Naruto huffed.

"You know, it's impolite to talk about people when they aren't around Dobe." Sasuke's comment caused the other occupants of the car to jump. While they were admiring the estate they failed to see Sasuke in front of the gate or hear him enter the car.

"Ah good morning Sasuke, sorry we're late, some people were having wardrobe malfunctions." Iruka said, glaring at Naruto in the rearview mirror as he headed toward the school.

"It's all right Okāsan. Good morning Otōsan, Dobe." Sasuke greeted.

Naruto just twitched in irritation. Not from Sasuke's earlier comment, or from being called Dobe. No, Naruto was twitching because of Sasuke's uniform. Unlike Naruto's, Sasuke's had long dark blue pants that covered his strong legs, a form fitting long sleeved black button up shirt that covered ALL of his torso and showed his muscles, a dark blue blazer of the same style, with the school logo in black on the right breast, and finally black dress shoes.

"Why do you get to wear ACTUAL clothes!"

Iruka sighed, Kakashi giggled, and Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was insane. Then Sasuke really looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Dobe take the coat off."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"Hentai!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Shut up!"

The boys quieted down and looked at Iruka in fear. He was positively fuming. Not even Kakashi dared to make a move. The car stayed in that state until they reached the school.

The school was huge!

Well, not really it was just spread out over a large space. Each classroom had its own building. This is because each class room has a lot of students. Kind of like college lecture halls. The first building was the main office; it was the smallest building and was painted in reds, blues, whites, and blacks. And yet it didn't look like paint cans exploded on it.

Iruka parked the car and they all got out and gathered around the front of the car. Iruka brought Sasuke and Naruto in front of him for a last minute pep talk.

"Okay Sasuke, I want you to keep Naruto out of trouble. And Naruto, listen to Sasuke and for the love of the gods take off that jacket!"

Naruto pouted but decided not to push his luck and took his jacket off showing off his sexy uniform. The shorts made his bottom look even rounder and tighter and his legs longer. The tops showed off his cute belly, all in all he looked very fuck-able and that's exactly what Sasuke was thinking. Fuming at the look he was getting, Naruto walked off to their first class giving Sasuke a good view of his swaying ass and causing Sasuke to rush after his pouting Uke.

Iruka sighed and dragged Kakashi to his class to keep him from being late.

When the boys got to the class they were the first ones there, other than their Sensei.

"Late my ass Iruka." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke just smacked him and addressed their Sensei.

"Can we sit anywhere or do you have a seating chart?"

The Sensei looked up at them and asked for their names, when he got an answer he looked at a chart.

"Uchiha, you're the first room right next to the window and Uzumaki, you're right next to him." The boys nodded and moved to their assigned seats.

Sasuke was about to comment on Naruto's outfit when suddenly two boys came running in out of breath and panting. One had long black hair pulled up into a ponytail, a panicked look in his brown eyes, and was wearing the uke uniform.

The other had short spiky brown hair, strange red triangles on his cheeks, and a predatory look in his eye; reminiscent of an animal hunting prey. He had quite a noticeable tent forming in the pants of his seme uniform. Having caught his breath faster than his Uke, the Seme pounced on the poor pony tailed raven.

"Kiba! Get off of me you horn dog!" The Uke shouted.

"But Shika! You know I can't control myself and yet you taunt me with this outfit!" The Seme now known as Kiba whimpered in the so called 'Shika's' ear while trying to grab him in certain places.

Before he could get to far, Asuma-Sensei cleared his throat loudly. They boys froze and looked around the room just now realizing it was occupied. The pony tailed boy took this chance to push his Seme off him and get off the ground with a heavy blush on his face.

" Sorry Sensei. I am Nara Shikamaru and the troublesome idiot on the floor is Inuzuka Kiba." Shikamaru explained as he bowed in apology. Kiba just huffed and got off the floor pouting.

"Very well Nara you sit behind Uzumaki, the blond, and Inuzuka, you're behind Sasuke. I think you can figure out who he is." Asuma responded.

The boys nodded and went to their seats. Naruto turned in his seat to introduce himself and to further avoid any comments Sasuke had come up with.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto glared at him "And the Teme is an insensitive assho-ow! TEME!" Sasuke had pinched his side, apparently he didn't like his introduction very much.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke stopped arguing with Naruto and nodded to Shikamaru. "Thought so. Is he always this loud in the morning?"

"I just think he's always this loud." Sasuke replied.

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru then laid his head on the table and seemed to fall asleep. Sasuke just stared at him while Naruto fumed in his seat and Kiba look ready to burst out laughing...which he did. And then Naruto exploded again.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY DOG FACE!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOG FACE, BLONDY!"

"THAT'S A FEMALE SINGER! I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"SURE LOOKS LIKE IT FROM WHERE I'M SITTING!"

Naruto was about to launch himself over the table to get at Kiba when Sasuke grabbed him around the waist.

"Dobe calm down and shut up your embarrassing me!"

This got Kiba laughing again. Growling Naruto started to struggle in Sasuke's hold. Sighing Sasuke did the only thing he could think of to get his Dobe's attention. He started to grope him.

"HENTAI!"

"It was the only way to get your attention." Sasuke innocently defended.

"Liar! Teme get your hands off me!" Sasuke just smirked and pulled the flailing blond closer. Then he leaned in and whispered huskily in his ear.

"You're right. I probably could have thought of a hundred other ways to get your attention, but your sexy little outfit has me thinking with the wrong head."

Naruto took a minute to process what had been said. Then another minute to realize that he was sitting on something very hard and then five-seconds to be at the door.

"That's it I'm out of here!"

Just as Naruto was about to reach for the door knob, the door opened from the other side.

"Do you ever shut up?"

!

I love cliff hangers, well that's all folks! Sadly I only got to 4 pages. But I will try to get them longer! Have faith people!

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: So whose the Beauty and whose the Beast?

Hello peoples!

I have an IMPORTANT announcement to make! I have posted a polls on my profile on who Itachi should be paired with. So if you care then you better vote!

Once again I don't own Naruto.

And another thanks to MrAntiNaruHina.

Now on with the awesomeness!

"Do you ever shut up?"

The owner of the low irritated voice stood in the now open doorway. He was a moderately tall red head, dressed in the Seme uniform. His eyebrow-less aquamarine eyes were set in a glare more intimidating then Sasuke's and rimmed heavily in black. The seemingly hostile boy had his death stare set on an oblivious looking boy with huge eye brows that appeared to have ADHD and dressed in the Uke uniform.

"Gaara-san how will I express my spring time of youth if I am silent?"

The energetic boy shouted with tears in his eyes. Gaara twitched and slammed the door in the boys face. He then turned to glare at Asuma-Sensei.

"THAT is what you put me with! Are you people out of your minds!"

Asuma just coughed and avoided the question, choosing to ask instead for the angry boys name.

"Sabaku no Gaara" the boy replied with a slightly angry monotone.

"Your seat is next to Nara, who needs to wake up now because class will be starting soon."

Asuma's words were met with a snore from the sleeping boy. Sighing he went back to ignoring the kids.

Through the entire ordeal Naruto seemed to have become paralyzed, now this would have been fine had he not frozen himself right in front of Gaara blocking him from going to his seat. This of course made Naruto the new target of Gaara's death stare. Which in turn caused him to run into Sasuke's arms before Gaara could even tell him to move.

"DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!" Naruto shouted in fear.

This of course caused Sasuke to smirk and hold onto his Dobe.

"Shh I won't let him hurt you, my precious little Uke." Sasuke cooed as he moved his hands to cup Naruto's behind.

So naturally this made Naruto shoot out of his arms to hide behind Gaara.

"DON'T LET HIM RAPE ME!" Naruto shouted again.

Everyone in the room let out an exasperated sigh. The rooms awe at Naruto's 'Naruto-ness' was interrupted by a nervous cough.

Standing in the now open door was a group of people staring at the mixed expressions. The one who coughed was a petite girl with short indigo hair. She wasn't looking at anyone, but her pale lavender eyes could still be seen and she was holding her arms protectively in front of herself pushing her index fingers together. She wore the same outfit as the other ukes in the room, but because she was a girl she had a red pleated skirt instead of shorts.

On her left was an older girl with blond hair in four spiky pony tails and dark green eyes. She was staring at Gaara and Naruto with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. She wore the seme uniform but with a skirt instead of pants.

On the Uke girls right was a boy wearing the Seme uniform. He was older than her but younger then the Seme girl, with dark brown hair and pale eyes like the Uke girl's, but his were more silver. The two were clearly related. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking a Naruto with a look that said he was clearly not impressed.

On the right of the Seme boy was a Uke boy who looked the same age as himself and had his arms wrapped around the boys; it was safe to assume they are a couple. He had black hair and matching eyes and extremely pale skin, with a very fake smile plastered on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked the Seme girl.

"It seems your uke isn't very fond of you Uchiha." The Seme boy said looking at Sasuke with a smug look.

"Shut up Hyūga." Sasuke snapped as he got up from his chair and headed over to Naruto, who was determined to keep an irritated Gaara between them.

"Dobe stop embarrassing me and get over here!"

"No! Hentai!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Just get over here, I promise to keep my hands to myself!" Sasuke growled.

"Lying Hentai!" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke growled while Kiba and the Seme girl laughed at the scene. Then the dark haired Uke boy let go of his Seme's arm and walked up to Naruto and looked at him closely. Then he turned to Sasuke and said seriously.

"Sasuke-kun have you considered that your Uke may not like to be touched intimately because he is afraid you will find out he has no penis?"

Silence.

Then Kiba fell out of his chair laughing, Shikamaru looked very confused, Asuma-Sensei choked on his coffee, the Seme boy hit his forehead with his palm, the Uke girl fainted, the Seme girl tried to revive her, Sasuke looked like his brain stopped working, Gaara raised a hairless brow, and Naruto tackled the pale uke and started strangling him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed.

Sadly for Naruto, Sasuke reconnected his brain to his body and was able to pull him off the pale boy and hold him securely in his arms.

"TEME! Let go!" Naruto yelled, obviously not liking it.

The Hyūga Seme walked over to his Uke and helped him up while reprimanding him.

"Sai how many times do I have to tell you, speaking of others genitalia tends to offend them and or make them uncomfortable."

" I said something offensive?" Sai asked with a curious look on his face; then he turned to Naruto, who was still struggling in Sasuke's arms, and put on his fake smile.

"I'm sorry I was unaware that your lack of penis was a sensitive subject for you."

The Uke girl chose this time to wake up and proceeded to faint again.

"Hinata!" Her Seme called in distress and started to fan her again.

Naruto now looked just plain traumatized and was trying to get _closer _to Sasuke. Sasuke of course wasn't complaining and pulled him closer while smirking at the Hyūga Seme.

"At least my uke doesn't talk about people personal areas, Hyūga."

Said boy just glared at him and pulled his uke closer to him.

"Sai please stop talking." The Hyūga asked.

"Alright Neji." The pale boy responded, plastering his fake smile on again.

At this time Asuma got over his coughing fit and looked at the older students.

"Don't you kids have classes to get to?"

"We still have ten minutes Sensei." Neji replied.

Asuma sighed in defeat.

"Neji-Nii-san?" Hinata had woken up again.

Neji kneeled down so he was sitting next to Hinata.

"Are you alright Hinata-sama?" he asked gently.

"Ye-yes, I-i'm f-ff-ine." She stuttered as the Seme girl helped her up.

"Th-thank you T-te-temari-san."

"Hinata please call me Temari." The girl asked, exasperated.

"A-l-al-ri-right Te-temari."

"Aww! You're so cute!" Temari squealed and hugged Hinata.

This caused Hinata to blush heavily and Neji to start twitching.

"Are you trying to make her faint again? At least let her breath!"

Temari glared but let Hinata go, she was about to say something back when the ADHD boy from before came back out of breath and panting.

"Gaara-san to punish myself for upsetting you I ran around the school five times. Please accept my apology!"

Gaara twitched and slammed the door in his face again.

"Gaara! Don't be rude to him! Open that door and apologize to him!" Temari shouted, until Gaara turned his glare on to her.

"Or you know you could just leave him out there that's fine too" She added nervously.

Gaara rolled his eyes but opened the door to see the sobbing Uke boy. He sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Lee you really want to apologize to me?"

"Yes Gaara-san!" the boy shouted enthusiastically.

"Then stop talking." Gaara replied simply.

"Y-" Lee started but clapped his hands over his mouth and nodded his head. Gaara nodded in return, then slammed the door in Lee's face again and walked over to his seat. Everyone else in the room just sweat dropped.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Enter the B Queens!

Sorry it took so long to update! I have such guilt I broke my resolution because I was sick and mourning the death of my grade point average. Why do the good die young! T~T. It's Tomb Stone reads: First Semester GPA; Death by procrastination it never had a chance.

Anyway on to less depressing news, NOT NEARLY ENOUGH PEOPLE HAVE VOTED ON WHO ITACHI GETS PARED WITH! VOTE PEOPLE I AM NOT NORMALLY THIS NICE!

WARNING: MAJOR Sakura, Ino, and Karin Bashing. Why? Because I hate hate hate hate hate did I say hate? A thousand times _HATE_ them! And any and all flames about it will be promptly deleted.

Now on ward to the story!

866-66fasteryougotthegreenlight!

Sai was about to make another (inappropriate) comment when the door opened and to boys walked in. One was built with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and wore the Seme Uniform. The other was smaller with spiky brown hair and ... wore round sunglasses and a trench coat that went to the floor and covered the bottom portion of his face.

"Hey how come HE gets to ware a coat?" Naruto screamed in outrage.

"Dobe let it go! You are not covering the only thing that makes being around you bearable now stop embarrassing me." Sasuke snapped. Naruto pouted while the others snickered.

"He is right though you can't ware that coat. You can only ware the one given with the winter uniform which you'll be receiving in a few weeks." Asuma said looking over to the group. Without saying a word the trench coat boy walked over to Asuma and handed him a note.

"I see. Well Aburame-San you can keep the glasses but you still need to take off the coat." Asuma said after reading the note. The Aburame just stared at him for awhile (or at least it looked like he was staring at him the glasses made it hard to tell) before he took off his coat to reveal the Uke Uniform. As he did this a whimper to come from behind him and all eyes turned to the boy Aburame had come in with. Said boy was now directly in front of the Aburame and looking at him with hunger in his eyes. The boys hands quickly wrapped around the Aburame as he pull the Uke close and started to grope him.

"Kankurō! Don't you have any self control? Have a failed as an older sister to teach you how to respect your lover?" Temari shouted.

"As if you hypocrite, you had your hands up Hinata-Sama's shirt the moment you laid eyes on her." Neji huffed.

"How would you know that? You were pretty busy shoving your tongue down your idiot boy toy's throat!" She retaliated.

"He isn't an idiot! He is Socially Inept! Get it right!" Neji shouted pulling Sai closer. "And I was not trying to shove my tongue down his throat."

Temari was about to open her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by the aforementioned "Boy toy". "Neji wasn't trying to shove his tongue down my throat, he told me to suck on it for practice." Sai said matter-of-factly and it was Neji's turn to faint. Though it was hard to tell if it was from embarrassment or blood loss.

"Neji-Nii-san!" Hinata gasped.

"Alright that is it! All students who do not have this class first period leave NOW!" Asuma shouted.

"Hai Sensei!" Kankurō and Temari shouted running out of the class while Sai dragged Neji out by his feet.

"Now Hinata you sit on Gaara's other side and Shino you sit next to Naruto. Who is going to go back to his seat with his Seme now and be quite." Asuma said glaring at the poor blond.

"Hai Sensei." He mumbled as Sasuke dragged him back to their seats Hinata and Shino fallowing behind.

The blissful two minutes of silence was ruined when three girls came rushing into the class. They scanned the room quickly before finding their target.

Then "SASUKE-KUN!"

Before anyone could regain their hearing the freak girls had effectively pushed both Shino and Naruto from their chairs and crowed Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun it must be some terrible mistake! Clearly WE were supposed to be matched together!" One girl with long pink hair and green eyes whined.

"Dream on Bill-Board Brow, Sasuke-kun is MINE!" Another girl with long (bleached) blond hair put up in a pony tail and blue-green eyes shouted.

"Your both crazy Sasuke-kun is meant to be with ME!" The last girl, who had red orange hair and glasses covered red brown eyes shrieked.

All three girls where waring the Uke Uniform. (Which in the opinions of the other occupants of the room was cruel and unusual punishment.)

"Actually you are all wrong. You are currently standing on my Uke so if you would please get off of him it would be much appreciated." Sasuke drawled in a bored tone.

"WHAT!" They shrieked jumping up and looking down to where the poor blond was laying dazed and confused. Sighing Sasuke picked his Uke up and held him in his lap.

"Well I suppose I should thank you this is the most compliment he's been all day." Sasuke said petting Naruto's sun blond hair.

"Stop joking Sasuke-kun it's not funny!" The (bleach) blond screamed. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and pulled the dobe in for a long slow kiss (which just dazed Naruto more so he couldn't fight it).

And cue Team Sasuke Fan-Girl group faint.

Sasuke stopped kissing Naruto to scoff at the unconscious freaks then went back to tongue fucking his uke's mouth before he got control of his body again.

Asuma, having regained his hearing by this point, groaned. _Class hasn't even started yet and I already want to go home. _

End!

Yes I'm cruel but who else started laughing when you pictured Shino in the Uke Uniform?

Anyway I hoped you like the shortness I will make the next one longer though! Well _if_ I get reviews and people vote! Yay Blackmailing!

Bye bye!


End file.
